A Yandere Hedgehog and her Metal Boyfriend
by SingleYandereMale
Summary: Pinku Pink is an ordinary and bright girl, least that's what she wants you to think. She's really a unstable madwoman with a passion for science and robots, so finding an intact Metal Sonic is an godsend as she plans to manipulate it into becoming the perfect lover for herself... It doesn't have a choice.
1. Chapter 1 - Flawed Freedom

**Disclaimer:** Sonic The Hedgehog and along with it's characters belongs to Sega. While psychotic Yandere Scientists that love creating Robotic Boyfriends belong to me, or else I like to believe so! Haha!

The given ability to chose for yourself, is often what defines the line between slavery and freedom... But what is true freedom? Does it even exist at all? That very question has been asked for eons, but now two individuals that constantly find themselves locked in mortal combat against one and another must fight once more for the sake of their chosen ideals. Their names are... Sonic The Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. They share countless similiarities but fight against each other for that same reason... Yet they both desire the same concept in the end, freedom.

"Heh, call me crazy. But I think you've improved, Metal!" With an assured smirk, Sonic taunts his robotic doppleganger whom stands posed for combat as the thick smoke from their ongoing conflict in Tropic Trouble Zone begins to clear.

"...Bzzt..." Metal Sonic doesn't respond, not that he could, although it'd be certain that he would... If Dr. Eggman hadn't scrapped his vocabulator device beforehand.

"Not so talkative, heh? That's fine by me! Show me what you've got, Metal Sonic!" Slightly annoyed with his duplicates dull silence compared to his creator's constant blabbering and whining, Sonic nonetheless begins quickly charging towards the mechanical monster at full speed, closing the distance between them. Adamant to succeed at any cost and avoid another humiliating defeat at the hands of his supposedly lesser organic counterpart, Metal Sonic copies the movement and speeds forward without any regard for his own cybernetic life aswell, making full usage of his turbo engine as the two prepare to clash from opposing sides. With mere spilt seconds before the fated collision, they both curl themselves tightly into their signature balls, more commonly known as Spin Dash to Sonic's fans across the world that's constantly plagued by Dr. Eggman's evil machinations, whilst still blazing straight ahead...

A solid impact occurs between the two fighters that violently shakes every single atom of the formerly solid ground below them and from that impact, only our valiant brave hero Sonic emerges unscathed... Metal Sonic is another story altogether- His body is an shadow of it's former glory. Sparks are flying everywhere, circuits are broken and bent messily out of shape. "Jeez, looks like I accidently went abit overboard..." Sonic muses to himself as he folds his arms. "I was honestly going easy on you, buddy." Still functional somewhat but overall in no condiiton to fight, Metal Sonic can only pathetically reach out in hatred towards his victorious counterpart as his body lies broken on the floor. "When you can fight again. I'll be waiting for you, Metal. Till then, see ya!" Sonic pats Metal Sonic's head in mocking affection before leaving Tropic Trouble Zone in the dust along with the destroyed Robot.

"Bz.. Bzzt..." If Metal Sonic had blood vessels along with an heart, they'd be boiling hot with rage and beating furiously but for now... His spilt oil would need to suffice, he was thankful that time was irrelevant to him as it would take hours before Dr. Eggman could arrive to recover him. Eventually those hours did pass, Metal Sonic had spent them wisely by formulating new plans and ideas to best Sonic, his hated enemy.

"Hoho, I knew that this would happen. That blasted darn Hedgehog...!" Dr. Eggman violently slammed his large glove fist against the side of his Egg Mobile as it loomed over the destroyed Metal Sonic, quietly pondering new ways to improve the Metal Sonic Design as he rested his hand on his chin but eventually found none. Metal Sonic was nothing more than distraction to the infuriating blue rodent these days. He required better robots and new tools for the job, Metal Sonic's days were long behind him. He needed to think... Bigger.

"Well, back to the drawing board I suppose... You may do as you wish, Metal Sonic! I'll be leaving now~!" The defeated Metal Sonic could only watch as his creator abandoned him, left him for dead. He'd be angry... But he was currently incapable of feeling hatred towards anyone other than Sonic instead, he felt emptiness. Despair... A emotion that he preserved only for Sonic and his allies upon their inevitable ends. Metal Sonic eventually accepted his cruel fate as his creator's image became a mere blurr in the distance. He hoped that his circuits would shut down before anyone stumbled upon him, so he wouldn't need to endure the humilation of being seen in such a horrible state. Using his claws, he scribbled words of hatred into the ground around him... Mainly Sonic's name and words linked with extreme violence and mayhem, usual bad guy stuff.

That would have been the end of that particular Metal Sonic, if it wasn't for the actions of an sad, lonely but otherwise violently unstable mad scientist called Pinku Pink. She was a bright pink, as you'd have guessed, Hedgehog but nothing like the one that you know. The only concept that they share besides appearance would be their mad dedication to one's love interest, but Pinku didn't have a love interest. Least, not yet. You see, she was rather unlucky in her pursue of romance. Whenever she became attracted to somebody- They'd quickly reject her along with her advances. She wasn't very social either... Being unable to become apart of a crowd nor create long lasting friendships with the people around herself. Pinku didn't always really mind however as she had stopped caring about people and their own individual lives ages ago. She had gradually developed through grevious study. The infamous skill of robotics from an renown scientist that apparently went absolutely insane after being exposed to the raw power of the Chaos Emeralds although other reports state that he died after recieving multiple stab wounds to the torso.

"Oooh... What do we have here, hm?" The lab coat clad Hedgehog approached the fallen Metal Sonic unit, it had lost visual awareness by now. Beginning to poke it slightly on the head for an reaction, to which it merely threw itself around in vain. Silently begging to be leave alone and discarded to it's fate but Pinku wasn't interested in leaving it alone as it wanted. "Well, aren't you handsome? You'll be perfect for my project! You are perfect!" Practically bouncing upwards and downwards in joy as she had found exactly what she had longed for. Pinku immediately threw her electro-net over Metal Sonic's broken body before dragging him to her Hover-Truck that she had assembled and unto the back of it. Waiting patiently in the vehicle lurked another robotic enity. More accurately...

An Android.

"Hmph, so is this our newest addition?" In the passagers seat, sat one of Pinku's "Friends." An mostly intact Shadow Android that bore yellow stripes instead of red, it's only imperfection from the original being that one half of it's face had been badly damaged... Exposing alot of it's cybernetics along with it's crimson glowing eye. It maintained the general persona of the original however yet begrudgingly accepted it's status as an fake, a duplicate. "Yuuup! You're one hundred percent right, he's my new boyfriend, Shadow Android." Taking hands of the wheel with raw excitement, Pinku engaged the turbo engines of the Hover vehicle. "Just call me, Shadow. I already told you." Shadow responded, he clearly didn't like being reminded of his status yet Pinku always cruelly pretended to forget for her own amusement or sick satisfication as the Shadow Android called it. "I just hope that he makes it past testing... So you'll finally leave me alone, you mad woman." Pinku merely laughed in response as she drove, she wasn't willing to confirm nor deny being called mad.

Much like his original, Shadow greatly desired independance and freedom but couldn't pursue it. Without Pinku's skills, he wouldn't last by himself in the wider world and always found himself back with her when he tried going solo. He knew that if he ever encountered the original Shadow The Hedgehog then he'd be destroyed without mercy. He had always assumed that Pinku knew exactly how to fully repair him, but always kept it hidden so he'd be forced to rely on her. So he could never leave her and without truly knowing it... He was exactly right, and now she had successfully binded another poor cybernetic soul to her. In one ironic twist of fate, it had been an duplicate of Sonic, Shadow's sworn rival that had been captured and was fated to be redesigned to fit Pinku's interests and desires. Transformed into the perfect person capable of loving her without truly doing so. And something about that... Felt so fake, much like himself in many ways. The Android however was thankful that Pinku hadn't attempted to alter himself but instead used him for protection against the violent forces of the world around them.

The journey took several hours, but they eventually left wild Tropic Trouble Zone and landed in the dark gloomy Love Lunancy Zone, formerly known as Love Lucky Zone before Dr. Eggman took over completely due to it's remote location, filling the once vast flower covered land with sinister robots of his own design to harvest the ore unique to the Zone for his experiments. Eventually being kicked out by Sonic but unforunately due to the excessive mining of the robots, it's Eco-system never recovered and it was abandoned by it's inhabitants... Giving Pinku, an perfect hideaway spot for her own expertiments without prying eyes.

"So you're really planning on doing this? The last attempt went crazy and tried to kill you, Pinku." Faking concern but merely saying so because he'd prefer against being forced to save her life another time, Shadow glanced towards Pinku whom merely waved away his words with an sinister smile. "Oho, do you really think I'll be so silly as to not restrain him when I reactivate him? I won't make that same mistake twice, not until he loves me and only me!" Shadow merely shook his disfigured head in dismay as he carried Metal Sonic's frail body. The two scrolled the corridors of Pinku's underground labrotory as they entered the main lab.

Throwing Metal Sonic unto the operating table rather violently, Shadow appiled the restraints to the robot. "Hey...! Be careful with him, he's very delicate! If you continue to hurt him, I'll dismantle you piece by piece!" The glimmer in Pinku's eyes burnt with pure untainted madness, currently to her. This destroyed Metal Sonic was the only thing that mattered and was the object of her obsession. In another twist of irony. The Metal Sonic unit had also one reason for living along with an obsession, Sonic. Seeking his destruction was it's only purpose and the sole reason for his creation but now... He was being repaired and worked on for another purpose, since his visual systems and audio had been shut down ages ago, he couldn't assume nor know what it was.

The Shadow Android silently lurked in the darkness of the lab as Pinku adjusted the goggles on her head unto her face as she welded Metal Sonic's limbs together and tinkered with his circuits. She could repair even the most damaged robot without fail but wasn't really skilled with programming them effectively. She merely wrote what she wanted into their code, all of her previous failures with creating her perfect partner had been partly due to that error and her pride removed any option of asking for assistance from the likes of Dr. Eggman and others skilled in that field. Not that they would accept, considering her reputation as being an psychopathic Hedgehog.

It would take days to properly program Metal Sonic completely according to her specifications, but she had all the time in the world. All the time in the world for her beloved. "You'll be so gorgeous, every single inch of you... And it'll all be mine! Nobody elses!" Pinku distracted herself by talking as she repaired him. If she could just program him correctly- Then she wouldn't need to remove his arms and legs so he wouldn't be able to attack her nor flee from her but if that failed, then she would be willing to make sacifices for "their" happiness. The only thing that she couldn't reprogram, would be his hatred for Sonic but that didn't bother Pinku. She wouldn't allow him to go anywhere near the likes of that heroic pain in the back, his place was with her and only her. Playing with anyone else would be dangerous for him, his freedom would be limited.

Even more than Shadow's was, whom didn't envy his fate at all.

His name, chosen for him.

His personality, programmed by another.

His life, controlled and directed.

His interests, designed and repurposed.

He would no longer be known as Metal Sonic but... "I think I'll call you, Buru... That's it, Buru! It goes well with my own, we'll be so cute together. We might even be able to enter Twinkle Park for free! They're doing a cute couple deal, my love!" Buru, or more specifically... Buru The Metal Hedgehog. In someways, Pinku might have gifted Metal Sonic with something good, a new purpose and identity that wasn't based on another but with the catch that he'd never be more than merely her devoted boyfriend.

It was either that or be dismantled and scrapped for parts.

"We'll be together... Forever, Buru."

"I promise you..."

"...So don't make me break my promise by betraying me! Hehehehe!"

 **Who says that you can't become romantically attracted to robots, eh? Wh.. What?! What do you mean, it's impossible? Nonesense, I'm breaking some rules! Hehe, anyway that was chapter one. It'll be the first chapter of several, so stay tuned if you enjoyed! The crazy adventures of Pinku, Buru and their faithful Shadow Android Butler await! Be sure to rate and review by the way. I adore constructive criticism, especially the kind that include violent ranting!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reactive Reactivation

**Disclaimer:** Sonic The Hedgehog and along with it's characters belongs to Sega. While psychotic Yandere Scientists that love creating Robotic Boyfriends belong to me, or else I like to believe so! Haha!

Several moons had passed over Love Lunancy Zone, aside from the thick mist of purple poison in the air from Dr. Eggman's schemes, Pinku hadn't paid much attention towards anything specific about the Zone itself. Especially not now as she was completely and utterly focused on ensuring that her beloved Buru was one hundred percent finished by the dawn of the next day. The Shadow Android had been tasked with eliminating any possible intruders to the underground fortress, obeying the task but only because he really didn't have anything to do aside from brood quietly in the corner. The reprogramming of the Metal Sonic Unit had gone surprisingly smoother than originally expected, Pinku had managed to bury alot of the original Metal Sonic's personality with the new personality that she had designed for him. Little did she know that she had made slight errors in her design, parts of the original Sonic's personality had become mixed with Buru's own manufactured one. Creating a hybrid enitity... A unique individual. Forunately, she wouldn't be aware of this until Buru was reactivated.

Aside from an unique personality. Pinku also wanted Buru to have his own appearance, she also couldn't stand Sonic's appearance anymore than Eggman could after he rejected her previously after mistaking her another version of his own personal Stalker. To this end, she modified specific parts of Metal Sonic, giving him an more organic looking head along with an more defined torso. He now owned a mouth of his own that could move in accordance with verbal communication. Shadow had also previously recommended that she install several combat modifications into Buru, for his own safetly. Who knows what could happen if Eggman were to discover his own creation had been modified? She didn't agree, at first, until he noted that she could always place a restraining bolt into his programming that prevented any violence and disabled his weapons whenever they were to be used against her. This way... He could be her Knight-In-Shining armor whilst still serving as her loyal devoted boyfriend.

"Just... A few more finishing touches, Buru. You know, I was going to paint you another colour but I suppose Pink and Blue do go well... Like our names, hehehe." Pinku spoke happily as she took a step backwards to admire her work. "You look so gorgeous that I could eat you all up, darling~!" Buru had been fully repaired to perfect condition, restored to life as his silent metal body waited patiently on the operating table. She only hoped that she wouldn't be forced to dismantle him due to rebellion nor lose him due to his own foolishness. The time was neigh, she looked backwards to the messy desk that was completely covered with blueprints of Metal Sonic that Shadow had stolen along with drawn pictures of Buru and Pinku together in idealistically romantic situations that she had drawn herself before bed.

Taking a Walkie Talkie from the table, she called Shadow. "Return to base immediately, it's time that we hit the switch on my man." It took several long seconds until Shadow replied but when he did, his words were firm. "Understood, I'll withdraw." Pinku didn't need to wait long for Shadow to arrive, which was unforunate as soon as he entered the room... He caught an glimpse of Pinku lovingly caressing Buru's dormant body with her hands, Shadow stood for solid minutes until she finally noticed him. "Waaah...! I didn't realise that you would make it back, so quickly. Please knock first next time, right?" Pinku giggled as she held the controller for reactivating her metallic lover from his long sleep. "I guess I'll prepare myself- This could be messy. Let's hope they don't destroy the entire lab again..." Pinku merely shook her head as she spoke with a confident smirk, she pressed the large red button excitedly. "Nonesense, I put extra work into this project!"

Silence covered the entire lab, it didn't seem like Buru was going to awaken... Pinku's expression fell sad, she tried pressing the button several more times in panic. "No no.. Come on, work! I demand that you work!" Then. "Bzzt...All Systems O..Online." Buru spoke, his visor lit up brightly as it displayed his crimson eyes. Shadow let a slightly impressed as he folded his arms. "Humph." Despite being restrained on his arms, legs and neck with extremely durable steel designed specifically for dealing with super-powered robots. Buru managed to look around the room, his expression conveyed acute curiousity but nothing more than that. "Oooh, that's right! I need to activate his personality!" Pinku whipped out another remote from her long lab coat, pressing it with a smile as the bright pink button was decorated with her own face in cartoon format. Soon afterwards, Buru spoke for the first time in his new life, his tone was eerily electronic. "Uhh... Whu..." With no regard for her own security... Pinku rushed towards the restrained Metallic Hedgehog as she begun stroking the side of his metal face lovingly. "Rise and shine, sweetie. How's my darling Buru doing?" None of Buru's sensors detected anything unordinary as he begun trying to make sense of the situation.

"Wh... Where am I, who are you? Buru...? Is that my name?" Buru asked, despite formerly being a weapon of mass destruction, he was awfully timid. "That's right, you had a horrible accident! I was so worried about you, but I repaired you!" Pinku explained, but this made Buru even more confused. "Accident...? What do you mean, who are you?" Pinku undid one of the restraints, letting Buru flex his arm abit. "Well, silly. I'm your girlfriend, we've known each other for sooooo long!" Not much of anything made sense at the moment, but Buru was forced to agree that she made a solid answer since he had no memory of anything from before. "That explains abit... Uhh, why am I tied up?"

With that question, Pinku immediately undid all of the restraints as Buru fell comedically unto the hard ground with a loud metallic thud. "Uhhh... I feel weird." Buru remarked, but before Pinku could rush to his aid, Shadow offered to help up with his hand. "Don't waste your time laying on the ground, kid. You've got alot of your ahead of you." Shadow remarked, getting slightly as Buru hesitated to accept his hand before finally doing so. Buru had been abit disturbed by the gruesomely exposed cybernetics of the Android but couldn't judge as he himself was an robot. Finally taking the gloved hand and getting himself to the floor as Pinku burnt with jealously in the background. "Hey, what's the big idea?! He's my love interest, not yours!" Shadow recoiled abit, disgusted with the crazy woman before he decided to leave. "Huh, do what you want with the kid... If you need me, I'll be on the bottom sub-level."

Buru's crimson eyes electronically blinked in confusion as he watched Shadow leave through the main entrance, but seconds afterwards. His entire visor was taken up by Pinku's visage as she planted a kiss on his cold steel lips. "Smooch! How did that feel, wasn't it nice?" Pinku took Buru's armored shoulders with her hands, holding him tightly. "I didn't feel anything. Why'd you do that anyway?" Geniunely asking for curiousity sake, Buru didn't realise the psychological impact that his innocent words had on the woman. "...Anyt.. Anything..." She mumured with eyes that focused on his steel chest, when she looked up. Buru shook with fear- A emotion that he had never experienced before, Pinku's eyes were two swirling pits of madness as she begun to chuckle crazily. "I mean... I felt something- It was nice, really really nice!" Using reverse psychology on Pinku proved useful, she immediately calmed down and began cuddling her creation. "Ahhh, don't you scare me like that! If you do it again, I won't forgive you!" A metallic chuckle was emitted by Buru, slightly calming himself down too. He had only been alive for few minutes, but came so close to death by woman's scorn... He was certain of it, Pinku wasn't your normal Hedgehog. Afterall, who falls in love with a robot? That's crazy, Buru thought. Isn't like she'll listen, he continued in his head.

"Well, I can't smother you all day. You've got some tests that I need to do on you, make sure that you're fully operational." Pinku instantly switched personas and became a intelligent scientist as she took a notepad from her coat pocket before beginning to write notes down. "Hmmm hmmm... We'll try emotional responses first, then combat and finally sense inhibitors. Shadow will be your sparring partner with the combat test." Buru stood silent, trying to take every single bit of knowledge into his core processor. As the thought of combat entered his mind, he noticed that his left hand had subconciously morphed from a usual hand into an arm mounted buster. A firing cannon capable of leveling entire waves of foes, blowing away mountains and razing chaos. "Well, looks like this'll be awfully handy! Heh, get it? Handy!" Buru joked as Pinku laughed in response, even if the joke was bad he could tell that she liked it, she gestured for Buru to follow as he did just that. He felt electronic relief as they left the workshop, his visual circuits would burn with curiousity as he looked all around the place. It seemed pretty dusty and abandoned but noticed that some small repaired Badniks were keeping the place tidy in service to their mistress, Pinku Pink. Still, when Buru observed them... He felt a tinge of familarity and belonging... It confused him greatly as he also felt that same sensation in his circuits that when he looked at Pinku.

Questions, questions and more questions.

He couldn't ask any of them without seeming like an annoyance, he hated the thought of being discarded for some reason.

Meanwhile, Shadow looked around the empty room of Sub-Level One with suspicion before relaxing as he entered. The room was a pair storage area for the ore that Eggman had mined but none remained in it's current state. "It won't be long until I am recalled to test the kid's abilities, what fun that'll surely be." Tapping against the steel wall, it begun opening from the sides to reveal a hidden compartment. Shadow reached inside, taking a photograph from it. He had managed to obtain a photo of Professor Gerald and Maria Robotnik from Dr. Eggman's lab in Iron Jungle Zone before making his escape. It was his only treasure, but for all of the wrong reasons. "Even if I'm not the Shadow that you created, Professor... Nor the Shadow that you entrusted the world to, Maria. I won't betray any of you, I promise that." Closing his eyes, clenching his fist as he held the photo in the opposite hand. Shadow relented and put the photograph away as he resealed the hidden storage place, walking away from the room with solemn silence. He had done this very same act countless times, affirming his willpower and right to be considered the Ultimate...

If it couldn't be the Ultimate Life Form, then he'd merely need to settle for being the Ultimate ANDROID Life form instead.

And that didn't seem all that bad to him, in truth. Still, Shadow couldn't deny that he loathed Dr. Eggman for creating him in the first place, it was then that a thought came into Shadow's mind. Buru, Metal Sonic, whatever his name was... Had also been abandoned by the mad scientist, thus had plenty reasons to hate the Doctor. Perhaps, he could use that to his advantage. Together... They could both secure control of the entire Eggman Empire provided that Sonic didn't interfere.

Two robot Overlords, ruling a Robot Kingdom.

"Humph, sorry Pinku but I've got bigger plans than playing house with your boyfriend. I'll play along for now but soon I'll be needing him for my own, taking over the entire planet should be the proof I need to show everyone that I am the Ultimate Android."

Shadow spoke these words loudly with determination as Pinku couldn't hear from several floors up, his grinning ruined face soon gave way to crazed laughter that echoed through the large room and beyond it.

 **That's Chapter two, quite the transformation, eh? I bet you feel sorry for Metal Sonic already but don't worry! It'll be getting muuuch worse, hehe. Stay tuned for chapter three kids!**


End file.
